


No Worth

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [14]
Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hardison has long stopped thinking he is worth anything... why would be no one wants him anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ^-^ Caught up ^-^

Hardison loved his computer, he could get anything and everything from his computer. Well most everything. He couldn’t really get sex from his computer no matter how hard he tried. The computer just wasn’t built that way. So when ever Eliot would tease him about being a virgin he would grin and berit even though it hit way too close to home. Now Hardison wasn’t actually a virgin, but he might as well be one. He had only had sex once and that wasn’t something he wanted to remember. It was a terrible thing and it wasn’t he hadn’t wanted to have sex again… it was just that no one wanted him. He wasn’t bad to look at that wasn’t the issue… no it was his nerd ness. Hardison had been turned down so many times that it hurt because of the things that he loved. So after a while he just stopped trying. Why should he want something like that. It wasn’t like he was wanted anyways.   
So it came as quite a surprise when a very drunk Eliot came on to him. It wasn’t unwelcome, in fact he welcomed it greatly had wanted Eliot, but didn’t know how to approach him… He was in fact a guy and a nerd at that. Hardison though wanting it didn’t let Eliot fuck him. He wanted a sober one… he didn’t know if he would get that.   
Eliot for the most part pretended that he hadn’t tried to get Hardison in bed and Hardison tried to not let it hurt him.   
One night after one too many rounds of Eilot snickering about how hardison couldn’t get laid or was a virgin, Hardison had enough. With tears in his eyes he slammed the lid of his laptop and scurried out of the room. He wouldn’t take it anymore, he just couldn’t.  
Hardison found a quiet room in the back and settled in. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he closed his eyes as he sobbed softly. He didn’t even realize that someone had followed him until rough hands were lifting his face and chin.  
A gruff voice echoed in his ears, “Hardison… I was only joking… I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
Hardison whimpers, “i… I know that… but it’s true…”  
“What’s true?”  
Hardison takes a deep breath, “No one wants me… only drunks and those that know nothing of me.”  
Eliot swallows, “Oh Hardison that isn’t true.”  
Before Hardison could answer Eliot leans down and kisses him, “I very much want you. I'm sorry you didn’t know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done and Done.


End file.
